The living doll
by 0-C.L.A.M.-0
Summary: It's about Alice, a doll from the Village Hidden in the Mist, who wakes up, and lives without chakra. She joins the Akatsuki and tries to learn about her past. Rated T for language. Discontinued do to lack of interest from people.
1. Waking

_Crash!_

Alice's eyes open for the first time since she'd been made 1 year ago, to see that she was laying in an unnatural position. She tried to stand up, smoothing her light purple summer dress. Her legs wobbled a little. Alice reached for a crate. On the crate was a light blue blanket. She took the blanket and wrapped it around herself, hiding her ball-joints.

Then loud _boom!_ Made her jump; the windows shatter.

That's when she noticed the chaos outside. People were screaming and running frantically. Some people were throwing shurikens, others using water-type techniques. White clay birds flew towards different people. They screamed.

_Why are they afraid?_ Alice tilted her head. _Tis' only a bird._

Then the birds exploded, killing them.

"Ooooooooooh, so that's why they were afraid," Alice whispered in her soprano voice. Alice looked away, and saw a mirror. Since Alice is female she had to look (LOL!). Her skin was very pale compared to her midnight black hair. On the left side of her face, a strip of her bangs were green.

Her eyes are two different colors.

Her right eye, a darkish aqua. The left, a light purple.

She looked for a door. There was one, on the other side of the building. Alice sighed. She was gonna have to walk.

She walked towards the door. When she was halfway across, the wall exploded! The for the second time today, Alice landed in an unnatural position. She sat up. The only thing left standing in the whole village was the wall that Alice was thrown against. Two figures were standing not far from her. They seemed to be arguing… over art? One was short and kinda… bulkish. The other had his blond hair in a ponytail, with some hair covering his face. They wore black cloaks with red clouds that were outlined by white.

The bulky person's eyes scanned the area around Alice.

_Looking for survivors, eh?_ She thought. She smirked, but her hand brushed something and made a soft _clink._

_CRAP!_

"Deidara, there's a girl watching us over there." The bulky one had a tail and pointed it towards Alice.

_He's not human._

Alice kneeled-still, hoping they couldn't see her.

They could.

"Sasori, my man, you have great eye sight. Hn."

"I heard her move."

"Mmm hmm, are you saying I'm an idiot?" Deidara glared at Sasori.

"If you call you bombs art."

"Well, I do. Art is a flash of beauty!"

"Art is eternal beauty," said Sasori, glaring at Deidara.

Alice just stared as they argued, they completely ignored her. _Should I run? If I do, will they kill me? _(Or at least try and fail!)

Sasori and Deidara looked towards Alice after agreeing to disagree. (For now, anyway.)

"Are you going to kill me?" Alice asked.

"Maybe, un." Deidara replied.

"You can't kill me. I am technically not alive, nor am I dead." Alice whispered.

"Yeah. Right." Deidara mumbled. "Let's test that theory!"

White clay birds flew toward Alice.

Suddenly, she was standing up, her blanket on the ground. Her hands controlled the two dolls in front of her. She said these words to summon them, "Protect & Sphere, come!"

"Recruit me, I can help you reach your goal." She whispered to Sasori and Deidara.

Deidara and Sasori glanced at each other.

"What the heck? I don't see anyone puppet master… is she a puppet? Hn."

"No… a doll of some sort." He stared at Alice. "What's your name girl?"

"Alice Yuukimist. Why?"

Sasori glanced at Deidara. "Should we recruit her?"

Deidara shrugged. "I dunno. Do you think Pein would want her in the Akatsuki?"

Sasori looked at Alice. "Come with us."

Alice whispered, "You're not human." She bit her lip. "You're a puppet that has a human heart." She shook her head. "Sorry. That was none of my business."

Deidara laughed. "Wow, she's smart." He walked over to Alice. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not human either!"

"Have you ever been?" Sasori asked Alice.

"No." She responded. "No human organs."

"None?"

Alice shook her head. "And, I have no chakura…"


	2. Walking

_What?_

Deidara and Sasori asked at the same time. "How is it that you're alive without chakra?" They said that at the same time too.

"How did you say that at the same time?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know…" Deidara began, but Sasori cut him off.

"Don't change the subject."

Alice noticed the rag dolls (Yeah, they were rag dolls…) were gone. "I live because I wanted to."

"Willpower…" Sasori murmurs.

Deidara opened his hand, and as he did, his hand spat out clay. Closing his hand, he molded the clay into a parakeet. Deidara then threw the parakeet into the air. He made a hand signal, and the bird got 1000x bigger. He jumped onto the bird. "Sasori, my man, we should get going, unless you want to keep waiting."

"You know I hate waiting."

They walked away from the small village. Hundreds of bodies were scattered everywhere. Alice picked up her light blue blanket, wearing it like a cloak again. She walked between Sasori and Deidara, but closer to Sasori because she didn't like Deidara much.

"Hey Sasori, I think that girl likes you. Hn" Deidara said.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

Alice began playing with the headband around her neck. "What's this?" She asked, holding her headband. It had four symbols looking like waves. Deidara answered Alice's question.

"A Village Hidden in the Mist headband. Heh, I wonder what Kisame would think, un."

It began to rain.

Or so Alice thought…

"Am I the only one who noticed the rain?"

"It's not raining."

"Are you stupid? Hn." Deidara looked at her like she was.

Alice ducked as if she was being attacked by a swooping bird. "Did you see that raven?"

"…"

"… Oh, well I fell… that explains it." Alice smiled. "It's all in my head."

"Wow that was weird, hn." Deidara murmured.

"Are we there yet?" Alice whined.

"No!" Deidara snapped. Alice stuck her tongue out like a child would. Deidara mimicked Alice, using his hands too.

"Grow up Deidara." Sasori said.

"What? She started it!" Deidara said. "So, un, why aren't you yelling at her too? Hn."

"She's just a child."

"Yet, I'm stilling more mature then him." Alice said, smiling.

"Are not, un."

"Are too."

"Are not, hn."

"Are too."

"Are not, hm!"

"KNOCK. IT. OFF!" Sasori shouted.

Alice and Deidara immediately stopped talking. Alice hid behind a tree. She peeked out from behind the trunk. Deidara was up in the air on his parakeet. Sasori looked from Deidara to Alice and repeat it for a moment or two. Then he kept walking. Alice waited a minute, and then joined Sasori. Deidara followed after Alice. She looked at Deidara.

"Are too." She whispered.


End file.
